


Love is a doing word

by LisaChinaski



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Hate to Love, Jimwald, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, gobblepot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaChinaski/pseuds/LisaChinaski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stasera, ripensandoci, con il cuore e lo stomaco in subbuglio, mi dico che forse in fondo la vita umana è così: molta disperazione, ma con qualche istante di bellezza dove il tempo non è più lo stesso. È come se le note musicali creassero una specie di parentesi temporale, una sospensione, un altrove in questo luogo, un sempre nel mai.<br/>Sì, è proprio così, un sempre nel mai."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a doing word

_Love, love is a verb_  
_Love is a doing word_  
_Feather's on my breath_  
_Gentle impulsion_  
_Shakes me makes me lighter_  
_Feather's on my breath_

 

« Lasciateci soli. » ordinò con tono severo Oswald Cobblepot ai suoi scagnozzi presenti in sala. Tutti prontamente uscirono dalla stanza, terrorizzati di contrariare il re di Gotham non eseguendo il suo ordine; ora nella stanza erano presenti soltanto il Pinguino ed il detective. L'ospite di quella magione, come sempre in ghingheri nei suoi abiti sartoriali, sorrise maliziosamente al poliziotto che ancora indugiava sull'uscio. « Jim, cosa aspetti ad entrare? » lo invitò, accompagnando le parole con un gesto della mano. James Gordon avanzò nella stanza con il suo solito incedere sicuro e strafottente; un atteggiamento che ammaliava il criminale, che osservava ogni suo passo con attenzione. Quando se lo ritrovò davanti, spostò leggermente la sedia ma non si alzò. Tirò su il capo, osservando negli occhi azzurri e severi il suo compagno. A guastare il momento era proprio quell'espressione imbronciata che fece sbuffare il Pinguino. « Puoi dirmi che ti prende? » domandò, scocciato. Si aspettava l'ennesima discussione riguardo alla loro relazione clandestina. Il cervello di quel poliziotto produceva troppe paranoie ed ansie e non faceva vivere ad entrambi con serenità quei rapporti. « Mi fai perfino passare la voglia... » mormorò, ironizzando su quella situazione che in realtà gli dava molto fastidio. Sapeva che, in un certo senso, il suo James aveva ragione: anche lui provava sentimenti molto forti. Ma il buonsenso bloccava ogni dolcezza ed ogni speranza. All'improvviso, Jim lo afferrò per il mento e, chinandosi, poggiò con fermezza le labbra su quelle sottili del suo compagno. Con forza, la sua lingua si fece strada nella bocca di Oswald che, dopo la sorpresa dell'intraprendenza del detective, ricambiò il bacio. Riconobbe la potenza sessuale di James Gordon mentre lo spogliava rabbiosamente, senza staccarsi dal bacio: ogni suo gesto aveva un che di primordiale, primitivo. Impossibile non sentirsi trascinati dalla sua forza. Oswald gemeva piano, sentendo l'erezione comprimergli i pantaloni: se li slacciò ed esplorò i boxer per prenderselo in mano – questo gesto non fece che aumentare l'eccitazione di Gordon. Anche lui si ritrovò ben presto senza vestiti, solo la camicia bianca aperta addosso, ed il volto del compagno era proprio all'altezza della sua grossa erezione. Senza dire nulla – perché in quelle situazioni erano ormai collaudati alla meraviglia, Jim afferrò la testa di Oswald e glielo fece scivolare tra le labbra: il Pinguino l'avvolse completamente senza fare storie ed assaporandone il gusto salato. Sempre tenendolo ben saldo per i capelli corvini, glielo spingeva fino in fondo alla gola, ansimando senza la paura di essere sentito. Non gliene importava nulla, non in quel momento; soprattutto non era un problema suo. Fece alzare il suo compagno e tornò a baciarlo con passione: sentiva il suo stesso sapore e questa sensazione gli dava sempre un grande piacere.

« Piegati in avanti. » gli ordinò, staccandosi dal bacio. Il Pinguino eseguì, silenzioso e sottomesso. Quando si comportava in quella maniera, lo riusciva a riconoscere. Non era il “re” che voleva far credere, non in quel contesto. Vedere la sua schiena bianca che quasi luccicava grazie al sole che debolmente passava per le tende, lo ammaliava. Con la mano che stringeva il membro di Oswald, Gordon iniziò a mordergli il collo e le spalle – la cosa che preferiva fare, perché sentiva il criminale mugolare quasi imbarazzato ad ogni piccolo morso. Scese con la lingua lungo la colonna vertebrale, assaporando ogni centimetro di pelle e vedendo che Oswald inarcava la schiena, porgendogli quelle natiche perfette. Afferrandole, le aprì per iniziare a leccarlo e lubrificarlo con abbondante saliva. Era venuto il momento più complicato ma che avrebbe portato profondo piacere ad entrambi. Puntò il suo uccello verso il buco di Oswald e senza troppa delicatezza iniziò a spingerlo dentro. Non c'era molta resistenza, visto il loro continuo allenamento, ma si sentì comunque una certa pressione che provocò un lieve dolore ad entrambi. Il membro di Oswald era duro e pulsava nella stretta presa di Gordon, che si spingeva fino in fondo il suo dentro il compagno. Ogni movimento era naturale, pensato e studiato alla perfezione. Lento, per goderne ogni secondo. Il poliziotto afferrò saldamente per i fianchi magri l'altro, affondò le dita nella carne quasi non volesse farselo scappare. Ma ad ogni mugolio di godimento di Oswald, per Gordon era terribilmente difficile resistere. Gli passò una mano attorno al collo ed avvicinò le sue labbra all'orecchio del criminale. « Dimmi che mi ami. Dimmi che sei solo mio. » gli ordinò, leccandogli il lobo e parte del collo.

« Sono solo tuo. Ti amo. » la voce era strozzata non solo per la presa, che faceva solo un po' di pressione, ma anche per via degli ansimi che non riusciva a controllare. Tornò a toccarsi, ma bastò davvero poco per ritrovarsi la mano ricoperta di sperma bianco e denso. Gordon gli prese quella mano destra leccando via il disastro che la sua eccitazione aveva provocato.

« Sto per riempirti... » e pochissimo tempo dopo quell'avviso, con alcuni colpi ben assestati, gridò per il piacere di orgasmo così potente. Prese fiato, uscì lento da Oswald che prontamente si girò per guardarlo negli occhi. Aveva un sorriso stanco ma smaliziato – sembrava quasi non fosse successo nulla tanto pareva tranquillo, proprio l'esatto opposto dell'espressione che aveva in volto il detective. Era distrutto.

« Lo sai, vero, che non dicevo sul serio quando ho detto... » iniziò a parlare Oswald, ma James Gordon, che stava raccogliendo i propri vestiti, lo interruppe immediatamente.

« Sì, sì. Non me ne frega niente. » lo zittì, rimettendosi prima i boxer e poi riallacciandosi la camicia. Questa sua impertinenza post-coito impressionò molto il criminale, che era abituato a tutt'altra reazione. Ma lo stupì ancora di più con un'altra notizia. « Non ci vedremo più per questo genere di… ‘cose’. » lo informò, criptico e calcando particolarmente l’ultima parola. D'altronde, tra loro comunicavano in maniera così breve e coincisa. Eppure questa volta sembrava che Oswald ne volesse sapere di più. Aveva trovato James più strano del solito e quel suo improvviso annuncio poteva essere un indizio.

« Ah sì? Pensi che io ci creda? » domandò, fingendo di non esserne particolarmente interessato – anzi, addirittura sfidandolo. Nel frattempo, il detective aveva finito di vestirsi e si stava soltanto aggiustando la cravatta per concludere. Oswald vide negli occhi del compagno una luce che non aveva mai visto prima, una convinzione che lo spaventava. Ma, prima che potesse dire altro, James Gordon lo lasciò da solo. Perché se fosse restato un minuto di più, sarebbe stata una tortura. Per entrambi.


End file.
